Being Special Comes With A Cost
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: To Quinn, Rachel was a puzzle that had come with a piece missing. A vital piece that was needed to complete the whole picture. It didn't faze her when people called her strange for obsessing over the starlet. She didn't care how many jabs Santana took at her. The only thing that made Quinn go absolutely mad was how complicated Rachel was.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So I haven't been keeping up my end of the bargain lately, I mean what is my author name here? The ultimate GLEEK!**

**Glee will always have a special place in my heart, and because I have been reading a ton lately, I decided to go ahead and make a Supernatural kinda Science fiction one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the creatures I make up:D**

_There is a legend that tells of a time before humanity, where creatures unlike any other form of imagination, ruled the earth._

_Each possessed the ability to connect with a supernatural form and control the capabilities and appearance of whatever powers they were born with._

_Due to the variety and unique differences varying between each gift though, many believed they were entitled to feel superior to the lower creatures on the food chain._

_They used their amazing abilities, poorly, for things like crime and intimidation and fear, until an order of sorts became known. This order though wouldn't come until one too many mistakes had been made however..._

_For, you see when completely at peace, these mystical beings remained no different from you or I. They looked, talked, breathed, and moved as we all do. They were nothing more then carbon copies of us to the naked eye, but when their capabilities were pressed, the true limits were shown._

_How could you know if the small little boy about to be beat up wouldn't cause an earthquake and tsunami? What if that old lady you shoved at the store was able to transform into a tiger like a flash of lightning and shred you to bits?_

_It was because of such idiots that acted like this, without fearing the consequences...that the dark times arose._

_Countless wars reigned from such trivial things._

_Warm bloods vs cold bloods, men vs woman, flyers vs water beings, hetero vs homo, fur vs scale. Each of the events being fought out until the fields had been shed to crimson and the markings of yet another tragic chapter in life became burned into the stone remainders of history._

_Thankfully though, there came what was considered the Breaking._

_The Breaking was a moment where it seemed that all senseless hate for such easily ignored things, became almost non existent._

_The world became happy for the first time since the beginning of creation. People began to see the differences others held as attributions to a fertile society. Technology and advancements of health continued to move forward and before long, the Breaking time was no longer needed, for life had become natural in the routine of normalcy._

_Order became Sense. And Sense lead to Peace._

_Of course there were those out there who still held themselves over the lower shifters, but nothing was perfect._

_Or for the sake of argument no ONE was perfect._

_That is where our tale begins I suppose._

Rachel blinked up at her ceiling once, and then again to make sure the images she saw were true.

The same nightmare from the night before, had caused her to get little sleep.

She was already in for a rough one and the sun had barely begun to rise...

Stifling the yawn that threatened to confirm her need of waking up, Rachel felt the joints in her back click as she stretched out.

The starlet didn't feel like facing her peers today. She didn't want to have to look her tormenters in the eye and swallow what little pride she had left.

It was her second to last year of high school...for once the brunette just prayed that things could be different for once.

The brunette wanted to wear her favorite leather jacket the without the fear of getting an iced drink stained onto the fabric. She didn't want to have to bite her tongue instead of unleashing her own wrath upon every bully she had ever faced at the shit show of McKinley.

Rachel just wanted to stay here, in her bed, just...sleep...and dream

Sleep away her worries for Broadway and graduation next year. Forget about the blonde head cheerleader that occupied every second of free time her mind had.

The beeping of the alarm clock beside her head told the brunette no such pleasure would be bestowed upon her today.

Groaning, Rachel smacked at her alarm and sighed before trying to throw off her pink covers. Trying and failing.

As if falling on her ass didn't make that clear enough.

If she waited any longer her fathers would call up stairs to try and wake her.

Quickly getting dressed in her usual black skinny jeans and red V-neck, Rachel threw on a star patterned silver scarf and ran a comb through her silky hair to loosen up the natural dark tresses.

She then applied some light eyeliner and headed down to bid her fathers farewell, before grabbing an apple to go. Then racing out of the house as quickly as possible.

Don't get her wrong, Rachel adored her fathers with all her heart, but being the daughter of a male black bear shifter and another male who was a flyer made mornings a little...hectic.

If it wasn't her dad soaring by to work and frazzling her hair and papers along the way, it was her daddy losing his temper over something work related and accidentally shifting into a bear long enough to destroy his clothing and her breakfast.

Her dad had a tendency to run late, which didn't seem to matter because he always made it to work in time. And her daddy wouldn't hurt a fly, but he tended to become passionate when getting really involved in his work at the hospital.

Rachel liked to believe she got her drive for perfection from them both.

Not even realizing that she had already auto piloted her walk to school, the brunette shrugged her bag over her shoulder again and took a deep breathe.

Show Time

As per usual, a couple of the over sea students began teleporting in and started to pop up in the middle of the walk ways. A few jocks began to land in through both the flyers zone and aquatic parking. Some of the more animal based beings were heading towards the changing stalls to shift back into human form.

Even those who, for some odd reasonings, took the bus, began to hop off of the large deep red McKinley buses.

But no one paid them any mind, simply side stepping those who appeared and raced around them and continuing on with their own business.

Most of the talents weren't seen as abnormal or strange, save for Jacob Ben Israel who was a notoriously known nerd who shape shifted into a his main form a rat JUST to sneak into the girls locker room...Well he use too until Sue insisted on the school buying traps for perverts like him. So in general life itself held no need to find other's means of living as odd.

Except for Rachel.

Right beside the afro reject, Rachel was right there at the bottom with him. Maybe not as low, but low enough to be considered an equally as disturbing freak.

Her reasoning though was much more different then Jacob's.

It wasn't because the brunette had a "freaky" gift or a perverted life style. Rachel wasn't hassled because she was openly gay and caught more then once staring at HBIC Quinn Fabray. She wasn't teased mercilessly because of her desires to become a star and her status as Glee Club Captain.

No Rachel was an outcast because she was seen as ungifted.

For not a soul, not even one student or teacher knew what Rachel's talent was. She refused to show anyone.

During freshman orientational, the brunette had shown up with a note from her fathers, excusing her from introducing herself and her power.

During sophomore year gym/power practices, Rachel faked having breathing troubles and again was excused with nothing more then the need to complete several essays explaining useless things relating to the subject.

Now here, in Junior year, STILL not even her closest friends knew what it was that Rachel could do. It wasn't listed anywhere on any of the school's files (Lauren Zizes had checked), twitter/facebook statuses, and whenever questioned about it the brunette switched the subject and became defensive.

So defensive that some wondered if Rachel truly DIDN'T have any gift at all.

It was like she was a being from an unknown world where people were born without the ability to become/control anything.

The truth behind the brunette's secret dove much deeper then pride or being born without though. Rachel did have something to hide. The question plaguing everyone's mind though, was what?

Correction. The question plaguing Quinn Fabray's mind though, was why?

The blonde leaned against her locker lazily, but kept her gaze leveled and calculating. She watched the brunette like a hawk watches it's prey. Waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Rachel did the same thing every day. She'd come in wearing an outfit the popular kids deemed to be average enough to avoid a slushie facial, she'd go to her locker and stuff in some books, she'd turn go talk to the other glee kids, she'd laugh that dumb laugh that drove the blonde insane, and finally she'd check her phone and move to leave for her first class, but not before giving Quinn a small good morning.

And then the cheerleader's day became an endless cycle of waiting for second block, fifth block, and glee club. Hours upon hours of waiting to even say hi to her somewhat-not-sure-yet-but-kinda-friend-but-still-kinda-not-friend.

To Quinn, Rachel was a puzzle that had come with a piece missing. A vital piece that was needed to complete the whole picture. Even from the beginning of their high school lives, Quinn wanted to figure the brunette out.

It didn't faze her when people called her strange for obsessing over the starlet. She didn't care how many jabs Santana took at her commenting on Berry's crush on her. Nothing ever made her lose her cool, quite literally, except for the brunette.

Yes, the only thing that made Quinn go absolutely mad was how complicated Rachel was.

She had been so frustrated once that the entire hallway had frozen over.

Quinn was a mix of two very rare pure blood lines. Her mother was a Frost spirit (almost extinct), and her father was a royal line lion shifter.

Naturally the blood title "Fabray" alone was something akin to royalty in Ohio, maybe even the world, but with both of her parent's titles, Quinn's expectations for succeeding had been set high since birth.

The blonde had been blessed with both of her parent's abilities in shifting and control winter at the flick of a wrist. But when in her most aggressive state, Quinn became a true force to be reckoned with. A full powered lion/humanoid made completely of almost unbreakable ice.

That thought alone of ever facing Quinn in that state was something even Sue Sylvester would never try.

Knowing how powerful she was, Quinn came in to high school like a storm. Showing her greatest might at orientation and easily sealing her hierarchy in McKinley just like that.

But this is where the Fabray became agitated. Her powers, along with everyone else's no matter how great or weak, were what made them special.

It was the foundation of yourself and your capabilities as a person.

What could be so wonderful(or horrible) about Rachel's powers that drove the brunette mad enough to hide herself away? Why did she act so secluded when it came to her gift?

Why did she worry so much about Rachel?

Well the answer to that was obvious, but that was a worry for another time.

Feeling two presences come up beside her, Quinn turned her gaze away from the brunette in time to see Brittany and Santana moving to greet her. Pinkies ever interlocked.

"Hi Quinn!"

"Sup Q?"

"Hey Britt. Satan."

The Latina glared at her best friend's tone, but remained level headed, not wishing to accidentally burn Brittany's pinky.

Santana was complicated as far as evolutions came. Both of her parents were fire flashers, but the young girl was sometimes close to an inferno with how hot she became.

Fire flashers were usually extremely docile by nature, and only ever lit up when angered. The hottest they could be however was close to a camp fire. Santana was extremely advanced in her powers though. Say a little extra gifted.

At the very flick of her wrist, the Latina had the capability of igniting like a firework. She could become hotter then the inside of a volcano and easily burn down a town at whim.

So it wasn't exactly that uncommon to see the two polar opposites but heads. Quinn would give a cold glare, Santana would fire back literally. Then they would make up with begrudging sorrys.

The Latina tried her hardest not to et too firey, even though she failed 95% of the time. Not for the sake of her and Quinn imploding the school, but because of Brittany.

The tall dancer was a half/half just like Quinn, but not as extreme.

Brittany's parents were hippies of sorts and had raised their daughter to be as beautiful inside as she was out. Not at all caring for things like fighting or powers being used for personal gain. The Nymph half of the blonde made up her height, magical capabilities, and flexible nature, but the elf side is what made Brittany, Brittany.

It quite literally gave the blonde the hormonal balance of being likable to anyone she encountered. You would have to have no heart or soul at all to even be able to be cruel to the cheerleader.

But out of every boy and girl alike that there themselves at Brittany, she loved Santana. The open flame of a girl was a CONSTANT danger to igniting the blonde's nature based system, but love was funny in a sense.

Here were two girls who were willing to defy nature's laws to be with one another despite the risks.

Quinn couldn't help the flash of sorrow that the thought alone brought. She wanted someone who loved her like that...

Seeing the change in her best friend's demeanor, Santana nudged the smaller blonde.

"What's up you're ass FaGay? Got the Berry blues again?"

Usually Quinn would retort with something witty and cold to match her personal mask of HBIC, but today wasn't the day.

Looking back at the strangely beautiful brunette across the hallway, Quinn steeled her resolve and met her friend's burning gaze.

"This year's gonna be different."

**Might continue depending on how well this chapter does3 Love hearing what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, but not Glee:/**

"MOVE IT LOSERS!"

Santana ignited her hands threateningly and watched with a smirk as the hallways cleared a path wide enough for herself, her girlfriend, and the HBIC to move as one.

The trinity formed a pointed design, Quinn leading with the other two flanking her sides, and began to cast heated/icy glares to anyone who dared to keep eye contact, save for Brittany who smiled at everyone.

Quinn spared Rachel and Kurt a small smile and continued on. Her reign as Queen Bee shining through in the way her hands rested onto her hips and the way all those around her obeyed the silent shout of "move it or literally lose it" like subjects in a court.

But not Rachel. At least not any more.

Quinn was exactly as the brunette saw her, even when they were young enemies. A true form of beauty and grace, yet so much more. A rose with it's thorns. Both intelligent, kind hearted(to those she could stand), and with a crystal clear blood line, yet capable of cutting through an enemy like a laser to glass.

But then there was the one side Rachel saw over every other front. The one that just barely managed to glimmer through at times such as when Quinn sang, danced, wrote, or laughed. The genuine moment in time where what she saw wasn't a head bitch, but the most beautiful being in the universe.

The blonde didn't even have to be like Brittany, in order to be desire by all. She did it naturally.

And ever since last year in particularly, Rachel had found a way of forming a tense but real friendship of sorts with the trio. She would be lying to even herself though if she said she didn't envy Santana and Brittany's love at times.

_Such an extreme sacrifice for safety and love...just to be a couple..._

"Uh Rach? Rachel? Hello!?"

Whipping her head back, the brunette calmly met Kurt's eyes and glanced at the direction she was staring at before.

Quinn was out of the hall now. Rachel had no reason to allow her brain to short circuit anymore.

"You ok? You kinda sighed heavily and got all foggy eyed on me."

"Yeah I'm ok, it's nothing..."

Leaning against his cold locker, the flamboyant boy crossed his arms and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Uh uh don't pull that shit! Something's wrong and I wanna here the details of who I get to bitch slap."

Laughing out loud at the accidental sparkles that swooshed out of Kurt's fist as he tried to make a "ill beat someone up" motion, Rachel patted the tall boy on the shoulder sympathetically.

Kurt was every form of the word fairy, and not in the horrendous gay slur calling of a feminine boy. No he was a legit fairy shifter.

Fairies most of the time were only females, but it wasn't totally uncommon to meet a boy one. It's just that most of the time when you DID meet one they were in fact gay. Rachel knew what a horrible stereotype it was, considering all the hell the name calling of a fairy tended to bring, but Kurt was the only example she had and he didn't exactly prove otherwise.

While the dainty creatures could do wondrous things when it came to beauty and small forms of magic, but even with their powerful wings that could become seen in as little as a second, fairies couldn't fight for hell.

Actually they mainly specialized in design.

With both styling make up to clothing, 99% of all top of the line brand names were in fact fairy made. Not so much when it came to construction or fighting.

No one really understood the reasoning behind the creative feminine gene in the shifters, considering they were suppose to be NATURE based descendants, but no one questioned it either.

Kurt was special to Rachel however. After losing his mom at such a young age, the boy's father had to raise him alone. Now being a metal shifter left to raise his fairy son, you can only imagine the troubles that lead the two in.

Despite the odds though, Burt was Kurt's biggest supporter. Never once did he miss a dance recital, show choir, or fashion show that featured his boy and always kept his heart into whatever it was that made Kurt happy.

Even when Kurt had come out as gay, even though it wasn't a surprise to him...at all.

And even though Burt was the owner of Lima's biggest mechanics and magic metals shop, he was nothing but a big softie at heart and had taught Kurt a special lesson in life. For knowing when someone, especially a friend, needed you.

Like now.

"Kurt, I love you dearly, but you wouldn't understand."

"Honey you can't say a gay doesn't get the feeling of hopelessness a fellow gay is feeling. It's against the laws of this friendship!"

There it was. That special thing only Kurt could do. Read Rachel like a flipped open book. I mean it wasn't exactly a secret that the two were both gay, but Rachel didn't exactly get the chance to transfer to a private school, meet her perfect mate, transfer back to McKinley, and have her love follow her.

_Damn It why couldn't Quinn be her Blaine...wait that sounds weird?_

The brunette girl sighed and moved to lean her now pained head against the taller companion.

"Why does it have to be so hard Kurt? Why can't I have something like you and Blaine?"

Nodding his head, knowing the same feeling was in his heart mere months ago, a light flipped above his head as the fairy poked Rachel's side with a smirk.

"Now wait do you want Quinn to be your knight, or have you been staring at the trinity hoping to get a three way with San and Britt?"

Smacking him in the shoulder, Rachel cursed force him to shut up.

"KURT W-WHAT?! EW NO!"

"Ah me think the Berry doth protest too much."

Glaring, but with no real malice behind it, Rachel eventually slowed her hits down and leaned against Kurt for moral support once again.

"You're the worst..."

"Mispronounced fabulous sweetie."

Suddenly being jolted by a large wall of leather and muscle jumping at her side, Rachel squeaked and looked up to see Puckerman standing over her with a worried gaze.

"Yo? Jew babe why so glum? Did Kurt try to give you a whore-y make over again?"

"OH MY GOD! We weren't fiends then and I apologized!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're lucky I didn't find out about that little stunt until last year Hummel."

Noah Puckerman, was a player in every sense of the word, but a truly good person at heart.

Being a mutt shifter from birth basically gave Puck the title of a nothing before he even had time to fight it. Half Wolf mixed with German Shephard, made his reputation shitty from the start of high school, being a non pure blood form of a canine made his younger life even worse.

The wolves thought he was too tame to be with them, and the dogs thought he was too rough around the edges. So Noah was forced to create a kind of middle ground, but luckily it was his attitude that helped him make the title of resident badass.

When fully shifted, Puck was extremely large and menacing looking, yet the dog half of his genes enabled him to seem very lovable and calm. Normally in either his humanized state or animal, the signature mowhawk remained in tack no matter what.

And though frightening when shifted, Puck had never once laid a hand on anyone in Glee Club...well he didn't anymore ever since allowing his favorite little starlet from childhood to convince him into joining at the end of freshman year.

With his threats of protection the club had been almost untouchable.

It became COMPLETELY off limits though during sophomore year when the unholy trinity came in.

_Quinn..._

Remembeing that the head of said trio was the cause of her sulking, Rachel returned her glance to the blonde and didn't even bother answering Puck's earlier question.

"Hummel, what's got her down?"

"Who do you think?"

Making an obvious sweeping motion and putting his hands on his hips with pursed lips and an eye brow raised, Puck frowned his forehead slightly before nodding his head understandingly.

"Ahhh I see Baby Mama's charm caught you too. I mean it ain't hard she is basically the prettiest girl in school."

The small starlet turned around back to her locker and closed her brown eyes with a smile.

"Yeah...but she's a lot more then that."

Suddenly feeling her heart speed up at the thought of everything she loved about Quinn, Rachel kept her head in her metal domain and tried to control her breathing.

_Get ahold of yourself. You're gonna blow it if they see you-_

The warning bell signaled as all the students moved to go attend their first classes, causing Rachel to send a thanks up to whoever gave her an easy escape.

"Looks like we gotta go, I'll see you guys later!"

Speeding away from the two boys, Rachel eventually slowed down her pace and sighed. Walking down the halls had become almost completely stress-free now a days. No more slushies being jerked into her face, less harmful statements cutting through her smile.

Just casual shove-slow-walkers-out-of-the-way-and-pray-I-make-it-to-class-on-time worries like any other normal magical teenager.

The brunette supposed she owned her thanks to Quinn and Santana for that one.

While the blonde never had admitted it, but Santana had hinted more then once about how if Rachel dressed a little more casually, her and Quinn had the complete control over putting her off limits. But if she continued to dress in her sweaters, the latina said, and not in a mean way, that she was screwing herself too far beyond their help.

Saddened, but willing to appease the head cheerio, Rachel took a leap of faith in her friend/former enemy and came in one day during sophomore year, completely adorn in skinny jeans and a hoodie. The response was instant.

Her usual 9:00am slushy suppose to hit after first period never came. Nor did one arrive at 10, 11, 12 and so on.

The Latina and Quinn had kept her word and Rachel, was both ecstatic and nervous.

On the one hand she had gotten what she wanted, a free pass away from being the target of EVERYONE in the school. But the cost was one of the things that made her Rachel Berry. Yes she knew her sense of style was, a little, outdated...but it still made her feel like she was getting the notice she craved.

Then again, being average meant that less people wanted to know about her all together.

Which by itself had steeled the brunette's final decision.

Less curious looks, less wandering thoughts, less people who would know...

What Rachel hadn't accounted for though was Quinn's desperation to see the side she hid so well.

Said blonde sat in her AP Undersea Language class with a bored expression and a notebook in hand.

_Junior Year To Do:_

_-Befriend Rachel  
-Take her on a date  
-Start looking at collage applications  
-Ask Rachel to be girlfriend  
-Go visit beth next week  
-Love Rachel  
-Marry Rachel_

Smiling slightly at her vast aray of doodles surrounding her list, Quinn looked around nervously and sneakily adde one extra to do.

_-Find out Rachel's power_

**Reviews loves?'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Leaning her head up against the cool metal of her locker, Rachel closed her brown eyes and tried her hardest to calm her breathing.

She had almost lost it back in her War History 3 class when some idiotic lizard hybrid of some sort purposely spiked an eraser across the room at her face.

Luckily her nose hadn't been damaged with the rubber blow, but the danger of her powers being exposed came far too close for her liking. She hated her gift sometimes.

No...She hated being what she was sometimes.

"Hey Rach!"

Survival mode turning on, the brunette spun around and smiled as Tina, Mike, and Artie wheeled up to greet her. The three had AP Trigonometry next and agreed to travel with each other every day.

No matter how tightly it wound up Rachel's nerves. Traveling in groups was safer when it came to possible jock attacks, but being around so many people was just...dangerous.

But then again Rachel really did love moving around with her friends.

Tina and Mike were something of wonder. While the couple most certainly wasn't related, save for their same last name fiasco, the two were both very similar in hybrid form.

Tina, when turned, was a German Shepherd sized silken black fox that had sharp teeth and the stealth of a vampire in its prime. And while he was around the same size, Mike was a snow fox mixed with red panda, causing his fur to come out in a pure white silk and several grey ringlets lining his tail to be noticeable.

Unlike dogs though, fox mix breeds were VERY admirable for the traits that passed through each unique bloodline.

The fox input made both Asian's extremely agile, balanced, and smart. However despite the popular belief that foxes only dated foxes, Tina and Mike loved each other truly out of natural attraction.

Her black matched his white like the perfect setting of Ying and Yang. Like life long mates that found their way to each other. Love at first sight.

Artie was a different story all together.

The poor handicapped boy use to be a gazelle track runner, but an accidental hunting with a drunk Fire Flasher ended up crippling his legs.

Ever since then Artie chose not to go into his transformed state unless 100% needed, even skipping out of Freshman Orientation for fear of people staring at his burned up and motionless legs.

The only reason Rachel knew what he was at all was because of his accidental blabbing of his past memories the night he got wasted in her basement for Glee Club. No one said anything about it the next day and he was extremely grateful.

However what the wheel-chaired boy lost as far as his gift ended at speed. He still had the cunningness and manipulative genius quality of a gazelle hybrid and looked at life with a smile shinning through his thick glasses. It was just his nature.

And it made it all the harder for Rachel to contain her annoyance at life when he came up to greet her.

"Hey guys!"

Tina and Mike waved politely and kept their hands interlocked. The brunette prayed to God they wouldn't look at each other and end up having another improv make out session like last week.

Not that she was jealous of either half of the happy couple, but...okay yeah she was jealous.

The starlet leaned once again turned to lean against her locker. She hated not having someone to hold and love, like all the other couples in Glee Club.

But then again even if she had the option, she only wanted one girl.

Tina notice her friend's saddened state and frowned.

"You okay Rae? You don't look so-"

Eyes growing wide Tina froze mid sentence and took a few steps back. Mike and Artie immediately followed, leaving Rachel to scrunch up her eyebrows. Before she could ask what was wrong though, the locker she had been leaning against heated up suddenly, causing her to shout.

She wasn't burned at all, but the sudden heat startled her.

Turning on a heel, Rachel glared daggers at Santana who had a bored expression on her face as she removed her hand from the now hot metal.

"Sorry shortstack, but Q wants to talk to you. Wheels and the Asian invasion can leave.

The three looked hesitant to leave Rachel behind. The Latina rolled her eyes and ignited one of her hands to hold a threatening ball of fire midair.

"NOW."

The warning was clear as day, and the trio bid nervous farewells to Rachel before bolting down the hallway.

Usually the brunette wouldn't even think of turning down Santana's 'suggestion', but today she really just wasn't in the mood.

Turning away Rachel started down in the same direction her friends had fled. Leaving a shocked Latina to chase after her.

"Did all the show tunes finally turn you brain dead Berry? I said Q wants to talk to you!"

"If Quinn wants to speak with me she knows where to find me. It's the first day and while I love the fact that we have become somewhat friends, I'm not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase-"

Grabbing onto Rachel's silver scarf, Santana jerked the diva back gently and glared down.

"It's not a goose chase and it's not optional Streisand. It too a lot of persuading to get Q to man up and talk to you one on one and I'm not gonna let your PMS attitude fuck this up!"

Not even waiting for a response, Santana jerked Rachel by her scarf and physically dragged the small brunette down the hall. Completely ignoring all the stares thrown their way.

"SANTANA! Unhand me this instant!"

"Not till you talk with Quinny."

"Why is it so damn important that I even-"

Santana made a quick turn down the next hall, and began to hold her free hand over her right ear.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M ON THE PHONE!"

"What? No you're not! You-SANTANA STOP THIS AT ONCE AND-"

Finally reaching their destination, the Latina released Berry's scarf and carelessly thrust her into the open doorway of the science lab.

"Play nice Berry."

Rachel huffed and looked like she was ready to argue again, but before a second could pass, the door slammed shut and locked with an audible click.

The brunette was positively burning with anger at being mistreated so early on into the school year, but kept her breathes easy and light.

_Santana was her friend. This wasn't a trap. Remain. Calm_.

The second she lost control would be it. The end of everything she had protected for so many years.

"Um..hi Rach..."

She knew that voice all too well. The pure silk that haunted her dreams. The rich roll of how she spoke was unforgettable.

"Hello Quinn."

Rachel had to force herself to sound annoyed, but how could she? The second she turned around there was this impeccable goddess standing before her. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes, the easy going smile of trust.

_Deep breathes Rachel..._

Quinn smiled gently and moved around the numerous double student made desks, to get closer to the brunette. Finally settling to lean her lower half casually against the second row wood before Rachel.

"So, how was your Summer?"

"What do you want Quinn?"

The blonde's smile fell as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I want something?"

Already a few hours into her day, Rachel could feel her headache becoming too much.

The brunette moved around to the second row and lifted her skinny jean clad ass up to sit on top of the table across from Quinn.

"Well you just basically had Santana manhandle me into a deserted classroom. Causing me to be late to my Trig class. I'm locked in here. And besides the end of sophomore year I can not even remember the last time you and I had a civilized conversation."

Whatever adorable quirk Quinn had been expecting to hear from the starlet had flown out the window. True her friendship of sorts was strained at best, but Quinn wanted to try harder this year honestly.

She HAD managed to stop almost all the slushies, even though Rachel still feared for her clothing. And she HAD gotten Rachel off the bullies hunting list for hurtful comments list.

But lord above the sarcasm was thick and the annoyance lacing Rachel's voice was hurting her more then she'd ever admit.

The temperature dropped a few degrees.

She had obviously caught the brunette on a bad day, but it had taken far too much convincing from her friend's to back out now.

"I'm uh I'm sorry about San, but I just wanted to talk?"

It came out more as a question then a statement, and Rachel felt her harshness recede a little. The blonde was so nervous.

_Why?_

"No I should be apologizing. I'm sorry today has just been...stressful."

Hazel irises narrowed. Hands moved away from their crossed position and moved to press against her hips

"Did someone do something?"

The temperature dropped even more and Rachel bit back a shiver. Now was NOT the time to get turned in by Quinn's protectiveness.

_I mean friends can be protective of friends right? Quinn's just being nice, she's being a good person..._

"It was nothing, I assure you I'm fine. To answer your question, my summer was wonderful thank you. How was yours?"

The blonde allowed the change of topic to slide, but made a mental note to question every loser in Rachel's last three classes to see if anything had happened.

"My summer was pretty fun. I hung out with San and Britts a lot and got some one on one training to help strengthen up my turned form. He's a great teacher and works cheap if you want I could give you his number-"

The tension that flew through out the brunette's body was visible to Quinn, and her instincts kicked in. Her senses heightened and her inner temperature began to drop as the danger in Rachel's stance came through. She had made a BIG mistake bringing up powers...

"I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable- I-"

Rachel closed her eyes and stood up.

"You're fine Quinn. Look I have a lot to do next block so if we are done here, do you think I could leave now?"

Oh yeah. She had messed up big time.

Quinn stood nervously again and removed the key from her left side pocket. Then stilling her outburst, the blonde nodded her head and wordlessly unlocked the door. Allowing Rachel to make a quick escape.

"I'll see you in Glee. Bye Quinn."

The second Rachel was out of hearing range, Quinn let out a feral grunt of anger and allowed the entire flooring of the cheap school floor tiles below her to freeze over.

**Hope you all didn't think I'd make this easy on Quinn:D**


End file.
